Getting in touch
by moonlessmondays
Summary: The one where Regina and Robin are in different states and they find a new way to get in touch, despite Robin being a little technologically challenged. OQ AU. Day 6 entry for #OQPromptParty


**A/N: I have risen from the dead to post this little oneshot! Hope y'all enjoy it.**

 **This is** _Prompt 167: Skype Sex._

 **Thanks Miles for the beta! Love ya!**

* * *

"Robin," she moaned, exasperated, "just get your face off so damn close to the camera, please. Just go sit on the bed and place the laptop on it too, right in front of you."

They were trying a different way of getting in touch, as opposed to being on the phone all the time. Of course, it was Regina who had suggested that they communicate via skype. That way, they could talk and see each other's face at the same time. Robin agreed, of course, especially to that part of seeing Regina. He had missed her so much. Being in a relationship and being away from each other drove them both crazy and made them miss each other.

But it would have to do. They both had work. And no matter how bad they missed each other most of the time when one was away, it wasn't right, at least for both of them, to just ditch work like that. So they had set a date and agreed on logging on to _Skype_ and focus on each other. Robin, of course, had someone set up the application on his laptop and sign him up.

And now, he was having trouble with placing the camera, and setting himself up, making Regina agitated.

"Regina," came his voice, but his face still could not be seen, "do you see me?"

"Robin, no," Regina answered, annoyed. This wasn't rocket science for Christ's sake. "Are you seated on the bed?"

"Yes," Robin said.

Regina knew what the matter was. "Robin, take your thumb off the camera. I told you to put the laptop on your bed, you don't have to carry it."

Just as soon as she said the words, Robin's embarrassed face came on the screen, making Regina's agitation dissipate. She smiled at him.

"Hi baby," she crooned, "I missed you, so much."

"I missed you too, love," he said. "Remind me to have someone set this up for me before getting all smarty about these things, won't you?" He scratched the back of her head, smiling sheepishly at her.

She laughed. "Sure," she replied. "I don't want to have to go down that road again."

He pouted. "You're mean."

"And you're stupid when it comes to these things." She giggled.

He pouted even more.

She sighed. "I wish I could kiss you."

"I know. I wish I could kiss you too," he said. "Among many other things I wanted to do to you."

"Robin," she laughed, blushing. "Watch your mouth, what if these things are taped?"

"Oh calm your tits, woman," he said, rolling his eyes. "It was your amazing plan to do this whole _skype thing_. And if I can't talk dirty to you, then I'd rather talk to you on the phone."

She giggled. "Besides, we don't want me to get all hot and bothered when you're not here to help me, right? Oh, the things I want you to do to me."

He laughed huskily. "I thought you asked me to watch my mouth? How I'd love to alleviate your problems darling and to do so many naughty things to you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She laughed, but the sound of it was deeper and lower than her regular, normal laugh.

"Love, how are you doing?" he asked suddenly. "It feels as though we haven't been in the same damn state in a while."

She smiled sadly. "I know. It's hard right now. But things do happen for a reason." She shook her head as if to rid herself of sad thoughts. "And I'm fine. I'm just really missing you."

She took her water from her bedside table and took a gulp. Robin was staring at her barely there piece of scanty lingerie. Her breasts basically popping out of it, and the best part, she wore it deliberately to taunt him.

"I wish I could suck your tits right now, "he mused, sounding dreamy, as he stared at her breasts on the screen.

Regina choked on her water and spilled it on her chest. She laughed. "You're such a pervert."

"I'm honest. They're practically screaming for my name, love, you know?" he teased her, as he usually did about how her breast tend to practically gravitate toward his hands or more often, his mouth.

She smiled saucily at him. Maybe, she'd let him do more than talk dirty to her."Are they, Robin?" she asked, her voice dropping an octave lower.

He grinned. He was going to get lucky, he knew it. "Oh, yes. They are love. My girls miss me so much, I know it."

Regina gulped. That voice. That bedroom voice. "Robin," she moaned, and now not in exasperation.

Robin's grin got wider.

 _Smug, bastard_ , she thought. She smiled evilly.

She started to take off her wet lingerie in front of the camera. She could see Robin's eyes widen at the sight of her naked breasts.

"You don't mind, do you, baby?" she asked sweetly. "It's wet, and I have to change."

 _It isn't the only part of me that's wet,_ she thought.

Robin gulped. "I-I don't mind, love, I'm absolutely loving the show."

She raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you now?"

She eyed her discarded t-shirt from earlier at the foot of her bed. Leaning over just enough to give the camera a closer look of her tantalizing breasts, she reached for the shirt.

"I'm just going to wipe the liquid off, baby," she crooned seductively at Robin before rubbing her breasts with the shirt in the pretense of drying it off.

Robin moaned. "Oh, love."

Regina pinched her nipples and a moan escaped her lips.

"Mmhmm, Robin," she moaned, eyes falling shut at the unexpected (though she should have totally expected it, her nipples were too damn sensitive).

Robin traced the outline of her face on his monitor.

"Drop the shirt, Regina, and use your own hand to dry off your breasts," he ordered. She obeyed hastily. "Good girl, now play with your tits love, rub them, pinch your nipple, imagine me rubbing it, kneading it, sucking it, playing with it."

She purred and moaned, doing as she was bid.

"Great, that's great, love, continue what you're doing," he said as he watched her face which was screwed up in plain ecstasy. He knew she was turned on by the situation they found themselves in.

"Now, let your hands travel slowly down your sides, and then hips, just like I always do." He watched, moaning as she obeyed his directives. She was laid on the bed now, her legs spread wide. "Slowly, slowly, pull your panties down, take themoff."

She did as she was told. Her eyes were closed, imagining it was Robin doing what her fingers were doing.

"Let me see that sweetcunt, love, let me see it." He watched as Regina pulled her laptop closer to her cunt, letting Robin see her in her wet, hot glory.

He moaned. "Good now, Regina open your eyes."

She did and she had to gulp at the sight of him, ready and standing proud right in front of her eyes.

"Like what you see darling?" He was smirking at her. She nodded. He rubbed his member up and down, moaning.

"Good, just like that Robin, imagine my lips around your cock. Imagine me sucking on it, imagine the hotness of my mouth engulfing you," she instructed as she watched him jerk off to her, for her, in front of the camera. His fingers were wrapped around his stiff cock, and he's working it, working himself to an orgasm she'd have given him had they been together.

He moaned louder.

She could see how close he wasto orgasm, and no they could not have that, not when her center is throbbing and in need of his cock, his tongue, anything _god damn it._

"Stop, baby," she said, and he did. "I want us to come at the same time."

He nodded. "My turn," he said, smiling wickedly. "Lay back, love." She did as he asked, laying on her back against the soft pillows. "And spread those pretty thighs for me." She spread them and scooted over just a tad so that she's on his direct line of vision. "Now, rub that slick opening, I know you're wet for me darling."

She was.

She was soaking.

So she did, her hand rubbing down her slit, and then coming up on her clit. She flicked it once, moaning at the sensation. God, she wished he was there to eat her.

"No, Regina, not your clit, just your opening, love."

She sighed in frustration but did as he said, until he caved in and showed her some mercy.

"Good, now, let your fingers circle your clit," he commanded.

And she obeyed, letting her fingers rub in circles on her clit, making it grow harder until it was a hardened little nub, too sensitive, engorged and waiting to be sucked.

"Good, good, now insert your fingers inside you, baby, go ahead, you know you want to."

She was not above teasing herself to get higher, and so she ran her finger down her slit, gathering her wetness by her index finger and swirling it around her heated cunt. Slowly, torturously, she slid her finger in and moaned loudly when she did.

"Add two more, Regina."

One finger, and then another, she filled herself. She felt full—not nearly as full as when Robin fucked her with his fingers, or better yet his cock—butthis wasenough, for now, until she gets him in the same room and has him fucking her senseless until she can't walk.

Robin could get off watching her like that. His hands circled his cock. And he pumped it up and down, slowly. He took the precum at the tip of his dick and spread it around the head, wishing that it was her tongue swirling around the head of his cock.

"Great, now, pump it in and out, yeah that's right, do it." Slowly at first, she thrust her three fingers in and out of her, in and out until she reached a feverish pitch, and she'd just had to, had to pound into her pussy using her fingers. That was until he stopped her with his next command: "Now, taste yourself, taste you wonderful musky self, and see why I love eating at your feast love."

She pulled her fingers out and put it in her mouth, moaning as she tasted herself.

"It would be better with your fingers, baby," she said.

"I know, love, I know." He once again, traced her face in his monitor."Put your fingers back in, love, and pump fast and hard, okay?"

She didn't answer but did as she was told, a moan erupting from her parted lips as she spread her legs wider and fucked herself harder. She loved this, loved that he could watch her fuck her sodding cunt, watch her as she got off at his words.

"Now brush that clit of yours," he commanded. She used her thumb to brush against her hardened clit, and moans and grunts filled the room as they both pumped themselves, their eyes closed, imagining themselves making love.

She was losing it, she was going to come and she knew it, but she wanted more, wanted deeper, wanted harder. Throwing him a look of pure lust, she turned around and got on all fours, positioning herself in the way he'd loved to take her, from behind. She moved just a bit so that he has a full view of how good and hard she's fucking her wanton sex.

"Baby, almost," Regina moaned as she continued to fuck herself, fondling her tits as she did so. "Oh fuck, yeah, damn, Robin, Oh God, please."

"Hold on Regina, I'm almost there, wait for me," he pleaded. "Don't rub your clit, just keep thrusting your fingers in nice and slow rhythm."

She did as she was told and waited for Robin to let her rub her clit again. She was thrusting against her own invading fingers, hips moving back and forth with the rhythm she's set for herself as she thrust her fingers harder inside her, knowing this is exactly how Robin would fuck her if he was there.

"Pinch you nipples," he said and watched as she pinched her nipples, crying out as she did.

"Oh, baby," Regina moaned.

"Regina, I'm almost... baby, coming, please, _fuck, damn, fuck,_ Regina..."

Regina hastened to catch up. She spread her legs wider and thrust her fingers even faster, brushing her clit with her thumb.

"Robin," she moaned. She pinched her nipple, the same time she thrust her fingers inside and pressed down on her clit and she screamed Robin's name.

Robin bellowed her name just at the same time she came.

Regina pulled her fingers out if her, panting. She smiled.

"That was great, baby," she whispered, her eyes softening as she looked at him. Her breath was ragged but she smiled up at him and lifted her fingers to lick herself clean of her own cum, wishing Robin was cleaning her up with his tongue.

"I know," Robin said as he laid back on the pillows, entirely spent.

"I love you, Robin," she said, smiling at him through hazy eyes.

And even if he was tired, he reached up to trace her smile on his monitor, smiling himself.

"I love you too," he whispered. He grinned. "And remind me to set up a date to skype with you again?"

She giggled, looking at him with seductive eyes, promising without words that there would definitely be a repeat performance like this in the near future.

 **The end**


End file.
